


Throw and Catch

by pprfaith



Series: Wishlist 2009 [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Oh, old fic, the shame, vampire!buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw and Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Anneliese requested Buffy, the Vampire Slayer/Twilight, Buffy/Cullens, no specific prompt. – Or if there was, I lost it. I’m so sorry, hon. Follows two other stories, the gist of which is this: Buffy meets the Cullens and when she dies, they turn her. Happy families. 
> 
> 2009 repost of shame.

+

Buffy named the game Catch Ball.

She invented it shortly after being turned, needing an outlet without the constant fighting she got so used to as a human. She says she has too much energy but Alice and Edward both know that’s not it. Sometimes, Buffy misses blood and pain so much she can feel it, a slow ache at the base of her spine. 

She misses feeling alive.

So she invented Catch Ball. The rules are simple. The player throws the ball as high and far as they can and they have to catch it again before it touches the ground. Emmett suggested turning it from a one person game into one for multiple players. Since then, everyone else’s job is to try and keep the one with the ball from catching it. 

It’s a bit like Baseball, except they don’t need thunderstorms to play and including a human, even if they were so inclined, would be impossible, because no human can run faster than a ball can fly.

They play it in the dead of night so they don’t scare any hikers and tonight, it’s just the Freak Show, meaning Alice, Jasper, Edward and Buffy – Elisabeth. The seer, the empathy and the telepaths. 

Usually, playing with the whole family, the twins always win because they are the fastest and have a slightly unfair advantage of knowing what the other players are planning. But with Alice and Jasper, that advantage shrinks so the game is mostly balanced. Mostly.

Buffy throws and starts running, feigning left to get around Jasper who feels her excitement and correctly predicts her attempt to trick him. He sways to his own left and catches her. 

Well, almost.

She jumps at the very last moment, somersaulting over him with a grin. 

_Too slow_ , she teases in his head, receiving a mental raspberry in return. The image takes her off guard long enough for Edward to swoop in and grab her around the waist, running in the opposite direction of the ball with her in his arms.

She shrieks in surprise, having failed to hear him coming. Jasper, she realizes, distracted her on purpose. Sucker. Alice dances around them as Edward runs, laughing at Buffy’s predicament. 

_I’ll tell Jazz who stole his favorite jeans,_ she threatens. Edward hears and laughs out loud, slowing down. Superpowers or not, it’s far too late to catch the ball. They’ll have to go looking for it in the woods. That’s what she gets for letting herself be caught off guard. Damn. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Alice gasps, hands on her hips as she stops dead.

“Dare what?” Jasper asks from behind them. Edward turns himself and his twin to face the other man and Buffy uses that chance to pull up her left leg and find footing on his thigh. She pushes away with all her strength, twisting in the air and landing, feet first, against a tree. She pushes off again, aiming straight for her sister.

Alice shrieks and tries to duck, but she’s too slow and they tumble down a slight hill, each trying to get the upper hand. “Try me,” Buffy tells her.

“You won’t,” Alice returns, sounding sure of herself. That tone might work on others, but Buffy sees no vision in her sister’s mind. She’s bluffing. 

“I might,” she says, grin feral. 

_I’ll tell Edward who broke his Janis Joplin CD._

“That was you?” Edward calls from a few feet away where he and Jasper stand, watching the cat fight. 

Buffy glares at Alice then grins at her maker. “Ooops?”

“That was a rare one!”

“It was an accident!” 

But Edward will hear no excuses, rushing the tangled girls and plucking the younger one from the heap, dropping her in a pile of soggy leaves and tickling her mercilessly. She tries to squirm away but every single attempt is preempted before she makes it. Damn telepath.

_Look who’s talking!_

She glares. He laughs and digs his fingers into her ribs harder. She considers screaming for mercy but instead settles for, “Alice stole your jeans!”

A split second later a yell of indignation from her sister lets her know that Jasper is taking similar revenge as Edward. If Buffy’s going down, she’s taking the dark haired girl with her. 

_That’s nasty_ , Edward informs her. 

_She blurted that out on purpose and you know it,_ she returns with a roll of her eyes, fully aware that the other telepath picked her little mishap out of her brain the moment it happened and has only been waiting for the right time and place to get retaliation.

They’re funny that way, doing things backwards and sideways, twisting maybes and ares into each other until they sometimes can’t tell what they did and what they only imagined together. 

Alice and Jasper are closest to understanding how the twins work, but even they lack one basic element of understanding. 

They looks, even Alice looks, and see separate people, unaware that Buffy has not been alone in her head since the moment she died. Not one second, not one unnecessary breath long. 

Never.

Edward is always there. When she’s happy, when she’s sad, when she’s going nuts and itching to break something, when she’s playing Catch Ball because there’s nothing else to do and when she’s having mock battles with him over infractions that are long since forgiven and forgotten. 

_Do you mind?_ he wants to know suddenly, ceasing his tickle attack and stilling, just sitting there, on her legs, looking down at her thoughtfully. 

She frowns and wonders. Does she mind? Living without secrets, without privacy? She remembers still, how it felt the first time he slipped into her head. The fear, the panic and then, the relief. Someone who knew without her needing to put things into words, painfully, awkwardly. 

She looks up the hill to where Alice and Jasper have stopped fighting and are slowly, languidly kissing, listens beyond them, for Rosalie and Emmett, hunting a few miles away, Carlisle and Esme back home, reading and talking quietly. 

_If I could,_ she tells her brother, her maker, her very own voice of sanity, _I’d let you all in._

 _Why?_ He hates it sometimes, hearing them all. He wouldn’t want them to listen to him, too.

 _They’d belong to me then,_ is her quiet answer, but what she means is, _They can’t leave me then._

“They won’t,” he assures her. “ _We_ won’t.”

Yeah. She’s learning that.

Alice calls, “Come on! We have to find the ball!”

+


End file.
